The New Girl Puckberry MultiChapter
by gleeksinlove
Summary: Rachel is a new student at William McKinley High,the glee clubbers are more then welcoming a certain mo-hawked boy to be exact. So the go through the ups and downs of high school together with dealing with the populars,or falling for your best friend P
1. Chapter 1 New Adventures

I do not own glee sadly. Anyway Rachel is new and the glee clubbers are all friends and everyone's nice except the populars: "mike, matt, brittany, santana, and especially dave.

Chapter one: New Adventures

Rachel's POV:

Butterflies filled my stomach as i entered the door to the office of my brand new school, i always look at one of my moves as a new adventure so this one begins here...

"Hi I'm new here my names Rachel Berry-"

"One moment ah yes Rachel Berry the transfer student we have your schedule, your locker combo, and a map of the school. Finn Hudson has agreed to show you around, ah speak of the devil himself Finn Rachel, Rachel Finn." Then the consular started typing on the computer again so we walked to the hall.

"Hey so you're new huh?"

"Yeah just transferred her today, and I'm already completely lost so your tour is well received."

"Quinn hey, this is Rachel she's new here and Rachel this is Quinn my girlfriend." He said blushing as soon as she walked by.

"Hi it's nice to meet you and Finn forgets stuff all the time so I will invite you to seat with us if you'd like." She asked smiling.

"Thanks that would be great." I smiled she seemed so sweet and sincere.

"Well why don't we introduce the rest of the gang, guys this is Rachel, Rachel this is Puck, Artie, Tina, Mercedes, and Kurt."

"Hi everyone" I said smiling.

"So where are you from originally" asked Kurt

"Well I lived in California"

"No way I am so jealous hello I mean hot guys, celebrities, sunshine 365 days a year."

"Yeah it was pretty nice up there but now on to a new beginning."

"So who do you have next?" Asked Puck

"History with Adams?" I said but it must of sounded unsure cause it ended up sounding like a question.

"Cool I have him to I can walk with you so you don't get lost" Puck said smiling.

____________________BELL RINGS_________________________

"So we should all do something after school and now that we all have your number Rach, you should come with." Kurt said

"Sure sounds like fun."

"Ready?" Puck asked me

"Yep, thanks again."

"It's no problem."

Puck's POV:

"So what kind of things to do?"

"If i told you i would have to kill you" a smile crept on her face which a had to admit was a pretty cute one.

"Is that so? Naw I don't think you are capable."

"I wouldn't be so sure you only just meet me." She said trying to keep a straight face.

"Well here we are."

The whole class I couldn't focus on the lesson cause I was to busy thinking about Rachel the new girl. So she had this carefree fun personality that brightened my day pretty quickly. And she was so-

"Mr. Puckerman" Mr. Adams said stopping the thoughts of Rachel.

"Uh what, sorry?"

"Who was in the war of 1812?"

"Um... well-"

"The U.s and Britain" Mike Chang the smart popular asian answered.

"Correct Mr. Chang looks like we know who was paying attention."

Then when i looked back at my desk there was a folded piece of paper that said Puck. I opened and it said

_Hey that was a tough question don't feel bad, plus that guy totally stole your moment haha. What were you thinking about it looked pretty serious?_

_-Rachel :)_

I quickly wrote back

**Nothing too serious but if i told you i'd have to kill you ;)**

I threw it at her desk which was lucky only three desk away I looked at her read it and then a smile formed on her face.

_I don't think you're capable of that, and i think you would miss me to much, but i really do want to know what you were thinking. please :)_

As soon as i got it back i want to write** YOU** but reframed it was only a day but i could tell this was the start on something.

**Well if you really want to know i was thinking about want we should do as a group tonight maybe movie?**

I know I am a wussy but whatever a waited for her to pass it back and when she did a smile crept on to my face.

_Sounds good wouldn't miss it for the world :)_


	2. Chapter 2 Night and Shinning Amor

i do not own glee sadly.

Chapter 2: My Night and Shinning Amor

Puck's POV:

"Hey ready for practice?" asked his best friend since grade school Finn.

"Yeah, I can't wait till tonight though." He had planned exactly how he wanted the night to end with hopefully Rachel with him.

"Same, that Rachel seems really nice and is not bad looking."

"Not bad looking she is on the verge of gorgeous." I knew as soon as the words left my mouth it was a mistake.

"Something you want to tell me there Puck?"

"No, we have to go to practice before we are late." I hoped that he would drop it.

Rachel's POV:

The last couple class seemed like a blur she luckily had some classes with her new friends and her excitement for tonight got even more with the new text from Kurt

1 new message:

**Hey girl just thought i would remind you that tonight is movie night so puck said he would pick you up since you don't know your way around be ready be 7:30 sharp. kisses kurt :]**

She was most excited cause these new friends she was making seemed to be sincere people and it was a nice change from the people she knew in California.

"Hi, you're new here right?" said a tall looking guy she had never seen.

"Um. Yeah, I'm Rachel and you are?"

"Oh right I'm Dave the popularest guy in the school."

"Well Dave popualrest isn't a word but oh well, it's nice to meet you."

"We got us a beauty and a brains." He started moving closer "So tonight we should go out."

"I'm sorry but i have plans tonight maybe some other time."

"Why don't you just cancel the other plans he said coming so close to her face that it frightened her a bit.

"Um... i... well..."

"Rachel, hey you ready for that ride home." I turned to see Puck smiling back at me. "I'm sorry dave looks like i will have to steal her away."

Puck's POV:

I was walking to my locker when I saw her trying to be her nice self and get away so i stepped up. By the smile she gave me I could tell she was grateful.

"Thank you so much Puck, my night and shinning amor" she said while giggling then before I knew it she was wrapping her arms around me.

"It was nothing." I tried my hardest to make a it's cool voice "So the offer does stand do you want that ride?"

"If it's not to much trouble." God she was so cute.

"It's not." I reassured her

"Well thanks." She said with a beaming smile, her beautiful smile.

"Radio?" I asked her once we got to my truck.

"Yes please."

The song Rude Boy by Rihanna come on and suddenly a voice not coming from the radio emerged. It sounded absolutely amazing, it was from Rachel. I couldn't believe such an amazing voice came out of someone so small and delicate. She started singing the chorus and i was still in shock.

_Come here rude boy, boy  
Can you get it up  
Come here rude boy, boy  
Is you big enough  
Take it, take it  
Baby, baby  
Take it, take it  
Love me, love me_

When the song ended I looked at Rachel trying to form the words. Finally i settled on "Wow you are really good." She started blushing.

Rachel's POV:

i couldn't believe i sang in front of Puck i just felt totally conformable and he is so nice it's hard not to feel safe with him. When he told me I was good I could feel my face redding. He was listening and he thought i was good!

"Thanks, I usually don't sing in front of people."

"You should you sounded amazing."

"Thanks oh by the way turn left twice."

Before I knew it I was at my new house, and when i saw Finn's silver corolla it didn't take long for me to realize we were neighbors. My phone buzzed when I looked the name it was Finn.

1 new message:

**ey, so since my mom told me we are neighbors i can drive you tonight I will have to pick up Quinn on the way to the movies.**

"Oh that was Finn so I guess I ride tonight but thanks for offering."

"No problem, so I guess see you tonight."

"Yep and, thanks again Night and Shinning Amor." I turned to see him smiling.

Puck's POV:

When she said she was getting a ride a twinge of disappointment filled me but I soon realized I would see her tonight I had to make the night one to not soon to forget.


	3. Chapter 3 Scary Movie Marathon

i do not own glee sadly.

Thanks again for Reading and Reviewing (:

Chapter 3: Scary Movie Marathon

Rachel's POV:

"Hey Finn, thanks again for driving."

"Oh it's cool."

Finn was sweet but for some reason she felt safer with Puck. Like the way he would smile at her, or try and make her laugh she could tell it would be a strong friendship.

"This is Quinn's block" Said Finn obviously trying to break the silence.

"Sorry I've been really quiet, I was just thinking."

"About?"

"Well honesty about friendship."

"Ah ok well I'm going to get Quinn be right back."

"Hey Quinn." She was wearing a strange looking pajama thing.

"They didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"Movie night's at Kurt's are always pajama night's, I think I have something you could borrow."

Puck's POV:

"Hey Kurt I bought the soda."

"Thanks, just put it on that table over there, by the by cute pj's."

"Thanks." I looked down at my football sweats and a white beater with WMHS football zip up.

"Mercedes, darling." Kurt said answering the door. She had Tina, and Artie with her.

"Where's white girl?" Mercedes asked

"On her way."

With that there was a knock on the door, first Finn came in with a football shirt and plaid pajama pants. Then Quinn wearing a white dress, gown, thing. At lastly Rachel, I had to stop myself from starring. She had on black shorts and a white and black polka dot tank top.

Finn turned to me looked at Rachel then back and mouthed "how's the crush going" I could have killed him.

"Great everyone's here, let's start shall we."

Rachel's POV:

I walk in to everyone starring at me and got really nervous luckily Quinn tells me it's a good thing. Ohio was so different then California. I walked up to Puck where he was getting a pretzel.

"Hey, I like your pj's."

"Rach hey, your's are really cute too." Did he just give me a nickname. I know I know Rach is the simplest nickname for Rachel ever but still.

"Thanks they're Quinn's."

"Okay so seating arrangements on the couch we have our lovebirds Quinn and Finn. Next on the chair is Tina and Artie with his wheelchair next to her. Me and Mercedes on the other couch and Puck and Rachel on the floor. Is that okay?"

"Yep, fine." I said smiling.

Puck's POV:

On the floor sharing a blanket with Rachel. best. movie. night. ever. So I noticed how cold she was cause she kept rubbing her arms.

"Here" I said unzipping my jacket

"Aw are you sure?" She asked

I nodded.

"Thank you." She said smiling.

"Ok guys I thought we could do a scary movie marathon." Kurt said plopping in a dvd.

"I suck at scary movies." She looked up at me

"It's ok I will protect you." she started laughing but I could tell it was a good laugh.

Rachel really couldn't handle scary movies every suspense full moment she would dig her head into my shoulder. She was really cute. Every so often I would put my arm around her and tell her everyone was okay. By the fifth movie I had gotten pretty tired and noticed it was 2:30 am. Tina and Artie were asleep and Quinn and Finn were cuddling. That's when I felt Rachel's head on my shoulder. I left it there and just smiled.

Rachel's POV:

When I woke the next morning I was laying in Puck's arms, he was sound asleep. I looked around and noticed everyone was sleeping except Kurt who I heard in the kitchen. I slowly slipped out underneath Puck's arms.

"Hello darling, sleep well?" He asked suggesting something.

"Yeah it was a fun night, thanks for throwing it." I said changing the subject.

"I'm making pancakes, I was about to wake the others."

"I'll do it." I said trying to be helpful.

"Guys wake up breakfast."

Finn looked at me and smiled and said "Nice jacket." I noticed I was still wearing Puck's.

Puck's POV:

I was having an amazing dream, it was me and Rachel out and she was laughing and saying how much she loved me. Then I felt a nudge on my shoulder. I looked up at Rachel smiling.

"Breakfast." She said smiling sweetly.

"Uh thanks be right up."

She went into the kitchen; I noticed we were sitting next to each other.

"These pancakes are amazing Kurt." She always had a way of brighten people's day.

Rachel's POV:

"So what's this I hear about you and Dave?" Kurt asked me

"Well he asked me out and had me cornered, luckily for me Puck came in."

"It was nothing."

"So guys I think we should warn her about the slushies." Quinn said.

"You're right." Tina quipped

"Okay so at our school there is a group called the populars, it is Mike, Matt, Dave, Brittany, and Santana. The call our group the Gleeks and throw slushies at us so think of this as a warning." Kurt explained.

"We will kick anyone's butt who tries and slushies you." Finn said.

"Well they can slushie me a thousand times you guys are my friends now not them." I smiled to show them i wasn't scared.

"Well Dave likes you so you might be ok." Artie said

"Okay tomorrow guys we should all go up to old man's creek." Mercedes said breaking the silence.

"Great idea." Kurt said.


	4. Chapter 4 Old Man Creek

i do not own glee sadly.

i have to give a shout out to xxkissesandcuddlesxx your reviews are awesome so thanks again (:

Chapter 4: Old man's Creek

Puck's POV:

I arrived fourth and there was no sign of Rachel, unfortunately. Kurt, Mercedes, Tina, and Artie were all there. It seemed like those four are always together.

"Hey where is everyone else?" I asked knowing that I was talking about Rachel Kurt replied with,

"Rachel's not here yet."

"I see that."

"She got a ride from Finn and Quinn again, they said the should be here an minute. I know you can't wait."

"So what's up with you mo-hawk?" Mercedes asked she always insisted on calling me mo-hawk.

"What do you mean?"

"I see how you feel about her."

"Her?" I tried to play dumb

"Don't play stupid, you know exactly who I'm talking about."

"They are here!" Kurt thankfully stopping the awkward conversation.

"I'm watching you mo-hawk."

Rachel walked out of the car and I felt a urge of excitement just by her presence. My jaw almost dropped when I saw her binki, yellow with little daisies. It fit her perfectly and show her exact personality: bright, bubbly, happy.

Rachel's POV:

"Hey guys."

"Adorable bathing suit Rach." Kurt said

"Aw thanks."

That's when I noticed Puck wasn't wearing a shirt and I didn't exactly mind. He had a really nice body I mean really really nice body.

"Puckerman." I said smiling

"Hey Berry." He said raising an eyebrow.

"So for today I figured barque and then swimming?" Kurt interrupted.

"Oh i don't know about swimming the water looks so cold." I said nicely so his feelings wouldn't get hurt.

"Nope not going to work Berry." And before I knew it Puck was lifting me over his shoulder.

"No Puck put me down. Puck now." I couldn't stop laughing and then i felt a rush of cold water. "You are so dead!" I started splashing him.

And then eventually everyone got in the water and the cold didn't seem to matter anymore.

Puck's POV:

She looked so cute with her hair all over her face I swam together her and pushed a piece behind her ear.

"I can't believe you pushed me in." She said giggling.

"I know I'm sorry, but I would do it again." I said smirking.

"Meanie." She said sticking out her tongue.

"Smores under the stars anyone?" Kurt said

"Yeah but let's change first, it's freezing." Quinn said shivering.

"Okay there are bathrooms over there let's meet back here in 10?"

When everyone came out i noticed that Rachel was wearing my football jacket. It looked cuter on her.

"I hope you don't mind I brought it to give it back but then I forgot one." She told me

"It's okay, it looks good on you."

A big smile formed on both are faces, "Shall we smore?" I asked her.

"I've actually never had a smore." She said laughing.

"Well let's go then."

"Hey Puck come here real quick." I turned to see Kurt looking at me.

"I will meet you over there." I told her

"Yeah Kurt?"

"I don't think you should pre sue this, she could get hurt and we could lose both of you."

"We are just friends Kurt."

"Just keep it that way."


	5. Chapter 5 Jealous?

i do not own glee sadly.

So drama is in store, and don't worry Rachel will sing soon enough (:

Chapter 5: Jealous?

Puck's POV:

The talk with Kurt really freaked me out, the last thing I wanted was to hurt Rachel. I stayed up all night thinking about and nerves where starting to form especially because we had school tomorrow and I didn't know what to do. I looked at the clock and groaned 3 am, he would have to be up in 3 short hours... great.

Rachel's POV:

Laying in bed Rachel tried to figure everything out. One second Puck was pushing hair out of her face, and then next he barley said two words to her. She would have to figure it out tomorrow in history.

As soon as she saw him sit in his seat she gave him a small wave, with him just returning with a weak smile. What had gone wrong in one day? She scribbled a short note and threw it at him.

Puck, you ok? - Rach :)

Puck's POV:

It was hard to fight a smile when she had seemed really sincere. He quickly wrote back

Just an off day.

The note landed on his desk once again

Anything i can do?

He knew after he wrote it he would regret it, and by the look on her face he could tell it was he was right

No

Rachel POV:

He was so hot and cold on her, after that she didn't even bother replying. She tried to pay attention to the lesson and how the machine gun was a useful in WW1. After class she went directly to her locker without waiting for him. There stood Dave with his friends which all had slushies in their hands.

"Hey Berry." When he said the name it reminded her of Puck only sleazier.

"Yes, can I help you?"

"So listen your little friends will all be slushied and one little boy name Puck could get seriously hurt if-

"What why?" i demanded

"Unless..."

"What?"

"Unless you agree to go on a date with me." Dave said licking his lips.

"Fine tonight at 7."

"Deal, see you tonight Berry." He said winking. It sent chills done her spine.

"Dave, really?"

I turned to see Kurt and Mercedes standing there

"Yeah well you never know." I said

"Come on let's go to lunch."

Puck's POV:

"Yeah I know it's so weird" I heard Quinn whisper to Finn

"What is?" I asked

They looked each other like the were deciding if to tell me or not.

"Well Rachel sorta kinda has a date with Dave."

The color in my face went flush, my heart started beating faster, my veins filled with anger, and I felt like I was going to throw up. I was... Jealous?


	6. Chapter 6 Date With the Dave

i do not own glee sadly.

i need to know if i'm doing good so leave a review if i should keep writing please (:

Chapter 6: Date with the Dave

Rachel's POV:

I would have to sabotage this date, I need that thing they call Dave to never want to see me again but I could still say I tried. I put on a pair of old jeans and a white shirt with ruffles. It had to say unsexy but still trying, I put on white flip flops and pulled my hair back. I had gotten one text from Kurt saying

1 new message:

You still have time to cancel.

Not if I wanted my friends to be ok. My door bell rang and I went to answer it.

"Hey Berry." The more Dave said the nickname the more she hated it.

"Dave."

"Well let's get this over with." I said showing how much I didn't want to be there.

"Well that's the spirit."

Puck's POV:

I went over to Finn's after school for one to get comfort and two to spy.

"What does she see in him anyway?"

"Muscle?" Finn said

Then i looked at my arms and replied with "Naw that can't be it cause mine our bigger."

"Well then i don't know?"

I heard a car pull up across the street I basically threw myself to Finn's window and sure enough there was a smug looking Dave. I wanted to run across the street and hit him so hard but I knew Rachel would never forgive me. When I saw her get in his car my smile faded fast and I slumped down.

"It's going to be okay dude."

At that point I wasn't so sure.

Rachel's POV:

"A salad, caesar dressing on the side." I put in my order

"And for you sir." The waiter ask Dave

"I will get the bbq pizza with a salad on the side and a order of fries." He ate like a pig.

"So you must care in awful lot for those friends of yours." He said with a mouth full.

"Yeah i do, they accepted me first."

"You should sit with the populars."

"No I'm quite all right."

"Ah are you sure you are okay with being a gleek?"

"Yep, more then happy." I said with a smile remember my friends.

After that thankfully it became silent, he drove me home and said he had fun and we should do it again.

"No i did by part, goodnight Dave." I said slamming the door.

I decided to walk over excepting to find Finn and Quinn but instead someone else answered the door, Puck.

Puck's POV:

"Hey Rach." Her face lit up when I called her the old nickname.

"Puck." She wrapped her arms around me "I missed you a lot." She said smiling sweetly.

"I missed you too. How was your date?" I really didn't want to know but I had to ask.

"I don't think I will have to deal with Dave for along time." She said smirking.

I couldn't help but smile things had gone from heart-wrenching to amazing in a spilt second.

I pulled Rachel into another hug glad that things were the way they were, and hugging Rachel he never wanted it to let go.


	7. Chapter 7 You've Been Slushied

i do not own glee sadly.

sorry for the delay enjoy (:

Chapter 7: You've Been Slushied

Rachel's POV:

Things were finally good with me and Puck, I would never be able to forgive myself if I ruined our friendship. They way he hugged me I could tell I wasn't the only one. I had woken up excited to go to school and see everyone. I was even more excited that i wouldn't have to deal with Dave.

I walked up to my locker to see once again Dave, he was holding a slushie I figured he was drinking it and not going to throw it at one of my friends.

"Yes, Dave?" I asked

"So how about that second date?" he winked instant chills down my spine.

"I told you no. I already did what you asked; now excuse me I need to get to my locker."

"Fine." Then suddenly I felt a cold mush on the top of my head it was already reaching my shirt.

"Oh my god, you jerk." I yelled

Before I know it I heard him bang against the lockers and Puck yell "You're dead."

"Aw look it's Puck the big bad boy, I'm so scared." Dave said sarcastically.

"You will be if you ever touch Rachel ever again, I mean it." He yelled.

"Fine, whatever dude." With that Dave left.

"You ok?" He turned to me.

"I am now, but my shirt is drenched."

"Go to the bathroom have the girls clean you up I have something you can borrow."

"Okay, oh and Puck.. thanks." I flashed him a simple smile.

"It was nothing." He said blushing.

Puck's POV:

I wanted to kick his face in how dare he slushie Rachel? Who does he think he is. I didn't totally kill him because I don't think Rachel is the kind of person who thinks that's manly. But if I see him later he is so dead. I reached my locker and grabbed the shirt I was getting for Rachel.

I knocked on the bathroom door and find Kurt, Tina, and Quinn rinsing Rachel's hair.

"Hey guys, I brought this." I threw my jersey over to Kurt.

"Thanks Puck." She said pulling her hair under the hand dyer. After it got a little dyer she pulled it up in a high ponytail.

"Turn Puck, so Rachel can change." We both started blushing. I turned but in the corner of my eye I saw her small perfect frame.

"Okay I'm good." I looked over and saw her wearing my jersey which fell perfectly to her knees, under it she was wearing black sweatpants that said WMHS. I guessed they were Quinn's, she over all looked cute.

"It's actually very cute, a little much on the school spirit side but still cute." Kurt said reassuring.

I couldn't stop smiling she did look really cute and I love how my name was on her so it made it clear to back off. Right above the 2 was my name "Puckerman" I could get use to that.

"So Rach why don't I walk you to English so Dave doesn't bother you." I said sweetly

"Yeah sure-"

"Hold on let me fix your makeup." Quinn said "then we can all go I have that class too."

"Perfect." Rachel said.

Rachel's POV:

I had to admit I loved the way the jersey felt, I loved the smell. It just instantly reminded me of Puck, it smelled like axe with a mix of grape slushie. It was my favorite, I loved the way it said his name.

"All set." Quinn said.

"Wow, thanks Quinn." I looked in the mirror simple eyes with red lipstick, but it went perfectly with the outfit.

"No problem, now let's go before were late." Quinn quipped.

We walked to class with a few people starring and my outfit and why i was wearing Puck's jersey.

"Hey Rach, I want you to text me if Dave every gives you problems, okay?" Puck said.

"Okay, I will, thanks for everything."

"Anytime Rach." And with that he walked away leaving a smile on my face.


	8. Chapter 8 Surprises, Surprises

i do not own glee sadly.

what everyone think of the return? :)

Chapter 8: Surprises, Surprises

Puck's POV:

I look across the lunch table to see Rachel silently reading with a couple strands of hair fall to her face. I love that she can find peace in the loudest of places.

"You are staring man." Finn whispered to me

"I-ah-um." I stammered

"Right." Finn nodded

The bell rings and I notice her shut her book and push her hair up into a high ponytail. She looks over at me a smiles suggesting if i was ready to walk her to class. I had gotten use to little class routines.

"Ready?" I asked her rising one eyebrow

"Yep."

When we got are history exams back I got a C- not to bad. I glanced over at Rachel she had a small smile on her face. I threw a note at her back

**What'd you get? **She smiled at me and scribbled down a quick note

A not to bad you? :)

**That's amazing, and C-.**

_Not bad, but maybe i should tutor you?_

I liked the sound of that so of course I wrote, **Sounds really good actually.**

Rachel's POV:

I decided some extra time with Puck wouldn't hurt, right? Well to late he already said yes so here comes tutoring. Plus maybe I will learn a few things from Puck.

"My house works, my dads are out of town." I told him after the bell rings.

"Sounds great, around 5:30 work?" He asked

"Perfect." I said smiling, I was actually really excited.

After school, I rushed home to clean the house a little and have some fresh cookies baking. I set the coffee table with the history book, paper, and pencils. Lastly I grabbed the freshly made cookies. I looked once more and it looked perfect so I was about to sit when the bell rang. I looked over at the clock 5:25 he was early.

"You are early." I said grinning

"Yeah, is that bad I could drive around the block a few times." He said laughing.

"No it's fine."

"I smell cookies." He looked up with a big smile

"Yeah I just baked them, I figured we need something."

"Yum thanks."

Puck's POV:

So after going over the chapter that we had just reviewed in class and the next chapter, Rachel decided we had made real process and could take a break.

"So what do you miss most about California?" I asked her

"Hmm... Probably the beach, it was so beautiful. So I have a question, but you don't have to tell me."

"Hmm?"

"What's your real name, it can't be Puck Puckerman right?"

"No, Puck isn't my real name, but no one knows it so you have to keep it a secret okay?"

"Promise." She said

"My real name is... Noah." I said nervously

"That's so cute."

"Exactly I need a tough name, like Puck."

"I honestly like the soft side of you." She said "What if everyone find out wittle Noah's secret?"

"You wouldn't." I went up to her and started tickling her

"Noah, stop, Puck."

"Okay, Okay." I say out of breathe from laughing so much

"Not nice." She said finally catching her breathe

"I told you I'm a tough guy."

"No you are a big old softie." She said with her famous smile

"Take it back." I said

"Fine I take it back." Before I knew it she was screaming out her front door Puck is the toughest guy I know! Finn walked out his house and just laughed.

"Thank you." I said

"Anytime." She said with a wink

At that moment I knew I was in love with Rachel Berry, and I had no clue what I was going to do.


	9. Chapter 9 The Plan

i do not own glee sadly.

I am in love with this chapter are you?

Chapter 9: The Plan

Puck's POV:

I could barely sleep last night I kept waking up thinking of my feelings for Rachel, what do they mean, why was I having them. Her smile kept popping into my head making me smile even more. I had a plan now to put it into action.

When I got to school I ran up to Finn and asked "Hey Finn, I need your help."

"With?" he asked curiously

"Just find my a ton of sand, floatable palm trees, and tiki lamps." I said smiling at my idea.

"What, why?"

"Just do it, please." I never use to say please but this was important.

"Fine." He said finally giving in

Next I had to find Rachel and tell her where she had to meet me so the plan could be put in action. I looked over to see her getting a book from her locker, I smiled and walked up to her.

"Hey Rach." I said still smiling

"Hey Puck." She said grinning

"So today want to come over and um study for history?" I asked

"Sure, sounds great."

"Okay so uh.. ready for history?" I know I sounded nervous but everything had to go perfect.

"Yep." She said hooking her arm under mine.

Rachel's POV:

Puck seemed nervous and excited for studying, maybe he was just happy that he was finally getting somewhere in history. I was excited because when ever it was just me and Puck he had this sweet caring side that I only got to see.

"Ms. Berry care to share why the machine gun was such breakthrough in the technologies?"

"Um well it made it easier to kill the rivals faster without a lot of work?" I asked a little unsure.

"Eh on the right track." Then he luckily turned to Mike

Usually me and Puck would pass notes but he seemed to be really consternated on something else so I left it be and tried to focus on the lesson.

"Oh Rach, make sure you bring a swim suit." Puck whispered to me

"For studying?" I asked puzzled

"Just trust me." He said doing his famous raising of one eyebrow.

"Alright." I agreed

"See you later." He said going to class.

Puck's POV:

At lunch me and Finn ran to go get the supplies for my plan, we had two periods left but this was more important.

"Thanks again man." I said to Finn

"Yeah, you didn't really leave me a choice." He responded

After getting everything we rushed to my house and started setting up.

"It could get dark, you know." Finn said reminding me

"Right, be right back." I came back with some old christmas lights.

"Perfect." Then Finn started hanging them up.

I went to heat the pool and start blowing up the floatable palm trees, then me and Finn started laying down the sand starting from the door to the pool.

"I hope we don't run out." I told Finn

"We won't, we have like four big bags." He reassured me

"So what's this for." Finn asked me

"Just something." I said I didn't feel like jinxing it.

"Alright, Alright." He said dropping it.

I looked at the clock on my phone Rachel would be her in 10 minutes "You need to leave." I told Finn

"What?" Finn said shocked

"Look I appreciate everything but please."

"Fine, whatever." He looked mad but I would have to deal with it later.

I added finishing touches and lit the tiki lights and stepped back it looked perfect. I changed into swim trunks and a plain grey shirt. The door bell rang perfectly on time.

"Hey." She said smiling she was wearing a small white sun dress with a hot neon pink bathing suit.

"Come on in." I said "I have something to show you."

"What?" She asked, I put my big hands over her eyes

"What are you doing?" she asked

"It's a surprise, you are just going to have to trust me ok?"

"Alright."

I then led her to the back yard.

"Oh my.. Puck."

Rachel's POV:

I opened my eyes to see a mini beach surrounded by his pool. I was speechless it was perfect and beautiful, and I couldn't believe anyone would do this for me. I turned and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"You like it." He said looking at me

"I can't believe you remembered."

"Oh course."

"It's beautiful. I can't believe you did this."

"It was nothing." He said smiling

Before I know it a slow pretty song I had never heard started playing. I pulled him into a dance formation.

"Dance with me." I asked

"How can I refuse." He said pulling me a little closer

I got so kept up that I put my head on his chest, "I can hear your heart beat, it's beating really fast." I told him

"Really, I like this song a lot." He stated

"Me too, I have never heard it before."

When it ended we broke apart "Swimming?" He asked me

"Sure."

Puck's POV:

I looked over to see Rachel in a adorable pink binki, then I pulled my shirt over my head. When I saw Rachel I could feel my cheeks redden. We both got in slowly.

"Ahh..." She said smiling

"Too hot?" I asked

"No it's perfect."

She then swam up to me and wrapped her arms around my neck again, I loved when she did that. I span her around she started laughing, I loved her laugh. When I stopped she was looking at me and I was about to lean in when what Kurt told me popped in my head. "I don't think you should pre sue this, she could get hurt and we could lose both of you."

I leaned back "I uh I have to go to um, I'm sorry I think it's time to leave. Her face fell I felt like such a jerk "I'm sorry." I said weakly.

"No it's fine." she said getting out "Bye." she hurried out the door.

"Dammit." I grunted

Rachel's POV:

I feel so stupid oh course Puck didn't feel the same way, why on earth would I try and kiss him. I am so dumb, one thing's for sure I can't deal with seeing him tomorrow. I got out my phone and dialed a number.

"Hey, Dave."


	10. Chapter 10 The Aftermath

i do not own glee sadly.

Chapter 10: The Aftermath

Rachel's POV:

"Berry?" He asked obviously surprised.

"Yeah, it's me so listen I was wondering if tomorrow I could possibly maybe sit with the populars tomorrow." It was better then facing Puck after making such a fool of myself.

"Oh course, but I don't think I understand."

"Just ready for an upgrade." I said not really sure if I believe it though.

"Well then you are coming to the right place." He said

"Okay well thanks again see you then." I hang up the phone and started to sob a little. When I reached my empty house I ran up to my room and hit my bed and just cried. I have never felt so stupid in my life, and I hated it.

Puck's POV:

I can't believe that I just did that, I mean I have waited for months to kiss her and then I get the chance and I back down. I hate Kurt for telling me this. I had to fix this, I had to make her see I did it for the best and that I truly care for her.

I pulled out my phone and stopped and started smiling at the wallpaper it was me and Rachel hugging her wearing my jersey. I remember that day so well and remember us being so close, it seemed like that would be forever before I could hold her close again.

I dialed her number which went start to voice-mail- "Hey it's Rachel I'm out having a great time I'm sure so leave me a message." I threw the phone down, I called once again and got voice mail again. I would just have to straighten thing out tomorrow at school.

Rachel's POV:

I woke up the next morning feel instantly sadden I felt like crawling into a ball and sleeping until I felt better, I looked at the clock 6:30 am I decided I just wasn't up for school I unplugged my clock and went back sleep.

Puck's POV:

I left extra early to be at Rachel's locker first, I called a few more times last night before realizing she must of turned her phone. I walked up to Rachel's locker and waited for a good thirty minutes before I began to think she wasn't going to show up.

Eventually the rest of the gang showed up,

"Where's Rach?" Kurt asked.

"She's never not here." Tina stated,

"Puck do you know something about this?" Artie said.

"No, I don't." I said lying luckily the bell rang so I could get away from their annoying stares.

Rachel's POV:

I woke up and looked at the clock remember I unplugged it I grabbed my phone and turned it on. I had 7 new text and 4 new calls. The calls were all last night and from Puck, the text were from everyone including Puck.

Mercedes: "Where you at white girl?"

Kurt: "You have some explaining to do."

Quinn: "Hey girlie where are you, English was boring without out our gossip :("

Tina: "Hey we missed you. What happened?"

Artie: "You okay?"

Finn: "Hey Rachel are you okay the gang is not the same without you here."

Puck: "Please call me, we need to talk, I miss my Rach fix. :)"

She hit delete on the last message, he hurt her and now she was moving on; She just wished she didn't have to hurt the Gleeks to do it. She looked at the time 11:05 she never missed school ever, not even when she was sick. Her dad's were out of town looking for their annual thrift store search. She laid her head back down feeling sad all over again.

Her phone beeped again this time it was from Dave-

"I missed you a lot today, see you tomorrow?"

She responded- "Yep, see you at my locker?" Her new life started now, but she couldn't get the nagging feeling of her old life and how she would miss it.


	11. Chapter 11 Whole New Berry

i do not own glee sadly.

only a few chapters left, but new story soon (:

Chapter 11: Whole New Berry

Rachel's POV:

I woke up did my morning elliptical and took a quick shower. I grabbed my Kurt-approved outfit a pair of skinny jeans and a purple ruffle shirt, paired with black boots. I curled my hair loosely and added diamond stud earrings. She did little makeup not to extreme and looked for one final look and grabbed her bag.

Puck's POV:

It was so hard for me to get out of bed, knowing Rachel and I weren't on great terms made me feel insane. As much as I hated admitting it she had every right to be mad at me, she thinks I rejected her. My mom walks in and asks me if I'm okay and if I plan on going to school. I told her yes; knowing the only reason I am going is to tell Rachel it's not her fault and I miss her.

I grabbed the closet clean shirt and a pair of jeans, brushed my mo-hawk and grabbed my keys. I got in my car getting ready to tell Rachel everything. When I arrived to school I grabbed my stuff basically rushing. Then I stopped suddenly feeling my heart drop and the sudden feeling like I was going to throw up. Straight ahead I saw Rachel my Rachel kissing that that Dave. Right in the hall, for everyone to see. I didn't know what to do so I just walked to my car clenching my fist, and drove away.

Rachel's POV:

Dave was waiting for me and I am guessing the fact I agreed to "actually" date him this time he was being nicer then before. He held my books but dropped one a couple times, gave me A LOT of hugs like he was trying to claim me. But the thing that I didn't really enjoy but could tell he did was kiss me in the middle of the hall for everyone to see.

"Wow like you are so amazing." He said when I finally managed to get away from his grasp.

"Yeah, uh-you too.." I said trying to grasp my words.

"To amazed to talk?" He asked

"Not exactly, just my mind is somewhere else." She honesty kept thinking out Puck sweet Puck, no Puck would never feel the same way as she did.

Just then her friends walked by and saw Dave's arm around me and they all gave her puzzling looks.

"Hey Rachel, are you feeling better?" Finn asked

"I actually um-"

"She is fine especially now that she won't have to hangout with you losers." Dave said interrupting me.

"What!" The gleeks all said at the same time.

"Yeah now run along." Dave said dragging me were all I could do was leave my mouth a little opened with shock.

Puck's POV:

I realized running from all this wasn't going to help I drove back right before lunch and by the time I got everything together the bell rang. I went to see the gang whispering, and giving weird nods like something terrible had happened, I sat down.

"Hey guys." I said breaking the whispering

"Oh Puck, you're here we have some VERY interesting news." Kurt informed me.

"If it's about Rachel dating Dave I don't care." They all gave me weird looks like I was upset, which I was but I am getting over it.

"Actually it's about Rachel ditching us for the populars." We all looked over to that table to see them all laughing. She actually looked happy which I hadn't seen since that night.

"I'll talk to you guys later." There was no way I could deal with this right.


	12. Chapter 12 Finally

i do not own glee sadly.

last chapter sad to see it go, but new story soon.

Chapter 12: Finally

Rachel's POV:

I was faking laughing because really everything they said sounded annoying, shallow, or rude. Santana was always insulting people, Mike and Matt talked about how they could get any girl in the school, Brittany just seemed confused. And then there was Dave he acted like he owned me telling me to do this laugh at that it was so irritating. I missed seating with the gang where I was free to say what I want and when I wanted to. I looked over to see them all smiling and laughing, I instantly noticed Puck wasn't there.

"Um will you excuse me I uh have to go to the bathroom." I got up and removed Dave's arm.

I hurried and texted the girls, plus Kurt to meet me in the bathroom;

_**Guys meet me in the bathroom please, we need to talk. **_

They all walked in five minutes later and gave me puzzled looks. Finally Kurt spoke breaking the awkward stares.

"Is this where you tell us you don't need us, and you have new friends, blah blah blah."

"No actually this is where I ask you guys to forgive me and accept me again, I miss you guys." I said very really meaning it.

"Well..." Quinn said a quietly "I guess we are just going to have to forgive cause we missed you too." She said making me smiling pulling them all into a giant group hug.

"Good, because there is now other place I would rather be." I said once we got out of the hug.

"So now that we are friends again what was with the change of group to the populars?" Kurt said basically spiting the populars part.

"Well I-" I then told them how Puck had planned this great night and my feelings, and how he rejected them, and how being around him made me feel upset all over again. They all gave me this puzzling looks.

"Hmm, I'm very sorry Hun but now might be a good idea to break up with Dave." Kurt stated the others nodded in approval.

"Kay be right back." I walked out and planned what to say maybe hey Dave I don't think we fit right I'm sorry.

"We need to fix this, now." Kurt whispered to Quinn.

Puck's POV:

I was almost home when I got a text from Kurt; I pulled over to read it;

_**Okay read carefully Rachel is breaking up with Dave right now, so hurry up and think of something, now!" **_

A sudden rush of adrenaline filled more whole body, I was getting a second chance, and I couldn't screw this up. I finally thought of the perfect plan I quickly texted Kurt to make sure Rachel was at the auditorium in about 20 minutes. I rushed home and grabbed my guitar.

Rachel's POV:

Well Dave didn't take the whole break up thing to well so when I returned to the bathroom I was covered in purple slushie. It instantly made me think of Puck.

"Oh my god, Rach." Quinn said pulling me to the sink to start washing me hair. My shirt was soaked through yet again.

"I will run to your locker be right back." Kurt said smiling at his phone.

"Kay thanks." I smiled at him.

When Kurt returned he had Puck's jersey in his hand, I guess I forgot to give it back. "It's all you had and Quinn has some cute leggings right and maybe boots?" Kurt said suggesting something but I wasn't sure what.

"Oh right yeah, here I will get them and Tina can help you with your hair right?" Quinn stated.

"Right." Tina yelped.

Tina started ruffling with my curls to make them look fuller or at least I think, then Kurt demanded I do some simple makeup with mascara, light eye shadow and a light lip gloss. Quinn returned and I changed. "Thanks guys." I said adding finishing touches.

"It's what friends are for, now we have to go like now." Kurt said looking at the time on his phone.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"It's a surprise, now come on." Mercedes said coming through the door.

"Okay." I said a little unsure.

Puck's POV:

I was setting up my chair and guitar, Finn had added little lights so it wouldn't look too dark. I thanked him and we did our handshake from fifth grade, it was basically two high fives one high one low and spin and slide on either side. Suddenly I heard Rachel's voice and butterflies instantly filled my stomach. It was now or never, he sat and Finn ducked out dimming the lights.

"Noah?" She said saying my real name made my heart beat ten times faster, I started strumming the first cords and then suddenly started to sing:

_**When everything is wrong I'll come talk to you**_

_**You make things alright when I'm feeling blue**_

_**You are such a blessing and I wont be messing **_

_**with the one thing that brings light to all my darkness**_

_**You're my best friend**_

_**and I love you, and I love you**_

_**Yes I do**_

_**There is no other one who can take your place**_

_**I feel happy inside when I see your face**_

_**I hope you believe me**_

_**'Cause I speak sincerely**_

_**and I mean it when I tell you that I need you**_

_**You're my best friend**_

_**and I love you, and I love you**_

_**Yes I do**_

_**I'm here right beside you**_

_**I will never leave you**_

_**and I feel the pain you feel when you start crying**_

_**You're my best friend**_

_**and I love you, and I love you**_

_**Yes I do**_

_**You're my best friend**_

_**and I love you, and I love you**_

_**Yes I do**_

_**Yes I do...**_

_**Yes I do**_

I finished the last note to see her whipping away a tear, I ran up to her and just looked at her waiting for her to say something, anything.

"So you love me?" She asked.

I just replied with a soft sincere kiss, and then she wrapped her arms around my neck and brushed the end of my mo-hawk. The kiss got more intense and when we finally broke apart she looked up at me and smiled saying;

"Finally."

_THE END_

A/N: I hope you liked it, I am going to start writing a new story involving some Puck , Finn, and Rachel drama. Keep an eye out much love. -Rachel (:


End file.
